


Supergirl and The Green Arrow Connection

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Oliver appologizes to Kara and talks to her about her planet and finds out its not all happy. Smut and lemon.





	

Arrow and supergirl xover 

This will be a smut fic with a little bit of fluff. I'm normally a big olicity fan but I have been falling out of love with her and want to see Oliver with Nyssa. Anyway here we go.

Start

Kara stole a glance at Oliver Queen and was taken with him. He was the true embodiment of the word hero. She never thought she would meet someone she respected more than cousin. Oliver led the team to victory, even out of alien captivity. He didn’t have powers but was a natural leader and does what it takes to win. Barry might have had the title leader but Oliver was the real deal. Not to mention he was cute more rugged than anyone she knew back on her Earth. 

Oliver was talking to Sara and Diggle when he felt his survival instincts kick in. "Is someone staring at me?" He asked quietly. 

Sara casually looked over his shoulder and saw Kara slash Supergirl staring at him. "Yes it' Kara looks like your charm works on aliens also." She said with a hint of jealousy. 

Oliver looked behind him to see Kara get flustered that she got caught and quickly looked somewhere else. "I am going to go apologize and get to know our new friend." He turned away from Diggle's knowing look and Sara's look of envy and headed over to Kara.

Kara saw him approaching and was doing her best to look casual. Oliver reached her and said, "Hey I want to clear some things up before you leave can we talk outside?" 

Kara just nods and follows him outside where a cold breeze greets them. She is glad she isn't wearing her skirt. He walks them over to the side of the building with some pallets for them to sit on. 

Oliver sat down a stack of pallets next to hers. "I know I made a bad first impression I wasn't too accepting of you."

Kara smiled and shook her head, "No its okay I know in this Earth the only aliens you knew were trying to kill you and then I show up."

Oliver looked into her eyes and saw the self conscious little girl who just wants people to like her. "Kara we needed you I am glad Barry brought you here. I needed to see how outclassed we were when it came to other species. Barry has super speed but even I can get the best of him on a good day. You are truly incredible I don’t think I could ever beat you and ask anyone that is hard for me to admit."

Kara laughed and saw that he was opening up and wasn't afraid to show weakness. "I really like your Earth you guys have made me feel needed and wanted. On my Earth I am just Superman’s cousin he is someone I can never beat. Even all my enemies know my weakness and try to kill me."

Oliver gave a small chuckle, "You have a weakness that’s hard to believe."

Kara tried to keep it together, "Yeah it's called kryptonite its a green glowing rock. Do you guys have that here?"

Oliver shook his head, "No can't say we do. I thought you liked being a hero in your world?"

Kara never knew how she felt before this moment. "I don't, every time I think I do there is a new government agency trying to clone me or run tests on me. Just before I got here someone kidnapped me and took my blood to steal something from my cousin. I can't even date because I'm afraid of hurting them physically. Plus I don't know if I can have kids with a human and if we did our kid would be experimented on. There is so much I cant do."

Oliver felt bad for her if anyone knows what she meant he did. "You met Felicity?" Kara nodded. "Well she and I were together I had just proposed and on the drive home our car was shot up and she lost the ability to walk. She eventually made a chip that fixed it but being with her has put her in danger. She has been kidnapped and hurt because of me and I won't let it happen again by staying separated. She has already moved on and is putting her life back together."

Kara was shocked that Felicity and Oliver were together they seemed total opposites. "Wow I thought you would be with a girl like Sara." That's when she noticed he turned his head away. "You were with her. I thought she was into girls because she has been looking at me all night."

Oliver had the faintest blush, "Yeah we were together on my father's ship when it crashed. She likes both men and women and has always been a free spirit. We haven't been together in years though but we are close."

Kara looked up to the stars, "I wonder if my planet exists here?" 

Oliver looked up also, "If your universe doesn't have me then I doubt this universe has one of you."

Kara looked back down to the pavement of the runway. "I just want a place to belong and slow down. Do you know I never have a free day. It's either my super hearing alerting me to a disaster or its the government ordering me to help."

"I don't get that much free time either. During the day I'm the mayor and at night I'm the Green Arrow. Its exhausting but it's worth it. I am currently trying to train a team to handle the crime when I am not able to."

Kara gave out a loud sigh, "Don't you wish that you could settle down and be left alone?"

Oliver is picking up on her built up frustration and helplessness. "I do but I know when the time comes I can pass the bow and mask down to another. You are invincible and they will never let you settle down. We had a woman here named Amanda Waller she would take people with powers or skills and inject them with a tracker bomb in their neck to control them. Your big mistake is showing your face to the world."

Kara shakes her head, "People don't know my secret identity Kara Danvers I wear glasses, pull my hair back and pretend to be clumsy." 

He just looks at her with a condescending look, "Regular people don't know but the government does and anyone who can hack the government does. People know about my secret identity but I'm not an invincible alien." 

For the first time Kara's mind was reeling there was no way of her walking away or refusing an order. What if the president wanted her to blow up a nation or fight a war. "What do you think I should do?" 

Oliver looked at literally the strongest person he knew on the brink of tears. "Go back and do your best but if they ask you to do anything you don't want to, call me and Barry we will keep you safe." That's when Kara launched herself into Oliver's arms and hugged him maybe a little too tight. 

Oliver felt his bones creaking with this super hug. He put his hands on her back and lightly stroked it when Barry flashed in front of them. Barry had a face of someone who just walked in on his parents kissing. "Um am I interrupting something?"

Kara let go of Oliver and stood up, "No no I am just scared about going back to my Earth alone. I will miss you guys."

Barry smiled and handed her a box, "Cisco made you this. He wanted to give this to you but is too busy geeking out on the Waverider. Just press it to get home."

Kara opened the box it looked like the thing Barry had on his chest the first time they met. She pressed the blue center and then saw a portal open up in front of her. She smiled and quickly gave everyone a hug not trusting herself to speak. She quickly jumped though the portal leaving Barry and Oliver alone. 

Barry turned to Oliver, "What did you say to break the peppiest person I know?" 

Oliver sighed feeling bad for ruining Kara's night with his words. "I apologized but the conversation turned to her unhappiness in her world. She is constantly being threatened by the government or someone who knows her one weakness. We also talked about settling down."

"Oh no Oliver please tell me you didn't give her the hero’s don't get the girl speech?"

Oliver nodded, "I told her about how Felicity and I tried but it can't work out. Your partner will always get hurt and you can't have a family with this job."

Barry looked at an angry Oliver, "You can't give up on Felicity" 

"Yes I can Barry she has moved on and is better off for it. Kara is focused on being a hero but she can't be a hero on her own terms. She is watched and ordered by the government I let her know if she needed help we would be there." 

Barry knew relationships and families were a bad subject for Oliver. He had a son that was in hiding, Felicity was with someone else and his parents were both killed in front of him. "Oliver you sound like something bad is going to happen to her."

Oliver raised his voice, "It is Barry she is being controlled. She knows it's just a matter of time, I saw it in her eyes when she talked about her home that she wasn't happy." 

Barry put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's go get a drink." Oliver just nodded.

3 months later

Supergirl was standing in the DEO war room and was watching the president walk towards her. "Good after noon Madame President."

The President didn't acknowledge the greeting and just started in, "Supergirl we need you to kill Lena Luthor."

That took her by shock, "I don't kill I can bring her in but I'm not going to kill a defenseless woman."

The President took a step forward and invaded her personal space. "Do this or be detained and tortured for treason."

Kara remembered what Oliver said and now was the exact moment where she was being pushed into it. "No I am done I became Supergirl to help people not kill for someone else." 

The President turned to Hank, "Put her into the kryptonite room until she changes her mind or you force her to change it." 

Kara looked to Hank while pulling out her transporter, "Tell my family I love them." She said right before she stepped backward into the portal that just appeared. 

Star City

Oliver was on a rooftop scouting where Prometheus was last spotted. When he felt someone behind him he moved to strike them with his bow. Which was caught by a familiar face. 

Kara caught the bow strike aimed for her head and then hugged Oliver. "You were right they wanted me to start killing people for them." 

Oliver returned her hug, "You are welcome here as long as you like. Let's go to my lair."

Oliver's lair was empty, Felicity had a date and the rest of the team was on a break. He sat Kara down at the table, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara shook her head, "No I just wanted to see you and see if I can stay here a while."

Oliver sat down next to her, "Of course you can stay. There is a cot here or you can take my apartment and I will stay here."

Kara put her hands up, "No no no I don't want you to give up your place the cot is fine. I just need a place to stay until I get my life set up in this Earth." 

Oliver reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine I can get you a job at city hall or maybe a pizza delivery girl." 

She let out her first laugh in months, "Yeah and I think you were right about the whole costume no mask thing." 

Oliver took out his phone and sent a quick text. "I texted Cisco you need a new costume dark blue with a mask." 

Kara smiled and grabbed his hand, "are you sure you want me here?" 

Oliver started to rub his thump on the back of her hand, "You can have the day shift and we will go half and half on night shifts. I think the city will be lucky to have you."

Kara scooted over her chair and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you I don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet you." She looked up and saw him looking at her with affection instead of pity. She leaned up and kissed him and he kissed back. 

Within minutes of making out Oliver lifted her out of her chair and out her on the table. Kara gripped Oliver by the back of his neck and growled in his ear, "Don't hold back you cant hurt me." 

Oliver unzipped his jacket and took it off as fast as he could. She ripped off her own costume not caring about it. She knew she would never wear it again. Oliver pulled her to the edge of the table and grinded his leather bound bulge against her soaking center. She moaned, "God Oliver hurry up." 

He unzipped his leather pants and quickly pushed them down and entered Kara in one hard thrust. Kara moaned out when she felt him enter her. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

Oliver agreed and started thrusting into her as hard as he could. Since he didn’t have to worry about hurting her he could hold onto her hips as hard as he wanted. He then leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. He never let up fucking her but had to taste her. He started to increase pressure when biting but it only made her moan louder. 

Kara watched as Oliver bit her nipple and pinched the other. She never felt pleasure like this ever. Even while pleasuring herself it didn’t feel half this good. "Please Oliver harder." 

Oliver quickly pulled out of her sopping wet pussy and flipped her over on the table. He then thrust into her again making her scream out from the new angle. Oliver grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled it as hard as he could. Kara arched her back, "Yes yes god you are perfect."

Oliver never felt this good in his life. He was finally able to let loose and use his full strength. "God you are so fucking tight." 

Kara was getting close she felt him hitting all of her sensitive spots. She punched through the table. "Almost there don't fucking stop." 

He let go of her hair and then spanked her as hard as he could. She tightened around him and screamed his name. With one last hard thrust he came inside of her. He came do hard he felt light headed. Without time to recover Kara pushed back hard and caught him off balance so he fell on the floor. Kara straddled him and turned around on his cock so she was facing him. She felt him softening inside of her so she got off and brought her face to his half hard cock and gave it a big lick. "I am not done yet." 

Oliver looked down to see the hottest alien and strongest woman in the universe lucking his cock trying to get him hard again. "Just give me a minute." 

Kara just gave him an evil smile before taking his 11 inch cock all the way down her throat. She held it there until she felt him struggle not to cum. She then let it out of her mouth with a pop and gently blew on it with her cold breath. Oliver shivered having a sudden gust of wind hit his wet cock. 

She mounted him again and plunged herself down on him as hard as she could which resulted in Oliver groaning in pain and the floor cracking. "Sorry I will hold back a little." 

She then started to ride him like a race horse. She was bordering on super speed the way she rode him. It didn't help that whenever he spanked her she felt like she had to go faster. Oliver then spread her cheeks apart and stuck a finger in her ass which made her pussy quiver. He moved his finger around and found that she couldn't keep her rhythm. When he plunged it deeper her mouth opened and she started to drool a bit. Oliver started to meet her thrusts harder, "Kara let go just let go." With that he added another finger and his left hand went to her clit and pinched it. She had cum and this time she was spent she collapsed onto his chest unable to sit upright. 

She had never felt so satisfied. Oliver made her cum twice and had explored her whole body. She never knew the ass was such a big turn on for her, but when he added a finger she saw stars. 

Oliver was shocked this happened but glad he was able to be himself. Since the island he came back a rougher lover. He gave Felicity a couple bruises while holding back. With Kara he got to be tough and there wasn't a mark on her, but his entire pelvis would be black and blue by the morning. Kara laid on his chest and said, "I am glad you let me stay."

Oliver ran his hands though her hair. "I will have you as long as you will have me." They soon fell asleep on the floor not aware the future just changed.

Waverider 

Sara was standing in the control room when Gideon popped up. "Ms. Lance the future has just changed. Oliver Queen and Kara Zor-El's baby will prevent the future where Star City is taken over by Joe Wilson." 

Sara nearly fainted, "Oliver is going to have a kid with Supergirl?" 

"She is already pregnant the baby was conceived less than an hour ago. Their child has already cleaned up most of the abnormalities in the time line in Star City." 

Sara just laughed Oliver was screwed if he has to deal with a superbaby. 

End 

I couldn't get it out of my head. Please people write Oliver and Kara fics. We need supersmut. Superarrow or arrow girl smut.


End file.
